Witness of Regret
by Tallest Comboid
Summary: They couldn't stop her. She overtook the green country before they knew what she was doing. They couldn't save the innocent. Her evil was to constricting. That thought would haunt Brooke-Lynn for the rest of her life, knowing she had a chance and didn't take it. Oneshot and OC


Brooke-Lynn felt the slight breeze whisp her hair over her face as she brought her rose decorated teacup to her lips. The warm tea was inviting on such a cold night. The snow was finally gone though. Birds chirped in the morning, emerald green grass was slowly poking through the dried yellow that was left and white buds decorated each willowy branch of the nearby trees. But still the frosty, bitter hands of winter still had a grip on the small ocean-side city, no matter how weak it be.

It had been two months since they stepped through that horrible machine. Two months since they had been assigned the project, two months since they'd become trapped in this time. She wondered how much time had passed in their world. It couldn't be that long. Perhaps messing with history had destroyed the idea of a time machine, leaving them stuck.

Brooke-Lynn breathed in the comfortable scent of her tea, steam heating her face. Professor Membrane couldn't think of what sending them back might do to the world? They were 12 year olds for goodness sakes! Now they had separated, and they were all alone.

They couldn't stop her. She overtook the green country before they knew what she was doing. They couldn't save the innocent. Her evil was to constricting. That thought would haunt Brooke-Lynn for the rest of her life, knowing she had a chance and didn't take it.

At least she was dead. At least the revolution could use that war as leverage for more members. With them, they finally ended it. Ended the 'Daughter of Evil's' reign.

Still, why did Brooke-Lynn feel so dirty? That girl was only two years older then her. She had a long life ahead of her.

Brooke-Lynn slapped herself on the forehead, spilling a couple drops of tea on her black dress. She kept her eyes shut and recited the exact same line she had repeated to herself the entire revolution: If you take someone else's, you don't deserve your own.

But hadn't she taken life? She led a group to take life, isn't that just as bad as killing? A 12 year old murderer, a 14 year old serial killer AND queen? Kids these days.

Brooke-Lynn looked for an outlet to focus on. She only then noticed a small shape standing in the water to her right, waves sloshing up against it's knees softly. The pale pink clothes she wore said that it was obviously a female. Her cloak flew out behind her as the wind blew it back, skimming the shallow water. Her hood was down so Brooke-Lynn could make out short pale blond hair with a handkerchief tied around the top in the light of the descending moon.

She bowed her head and held a small glass bottle in her hands tightly. She pressed the bottle closer to her chest and knelt down. Brooke-Lynn ducked behind a wood fence that stopped younger children from going off the edge of the wharf. It seemed that the girl hadn't see her there at all.

The girl with the blond hair let go of the bottle, the waves splashing up against her stomach, knees dug into the white sand deeply. The bottle bobbed in the water silently and slowly started to drift deeper out to sea. The girl bowed her head once more and put her hands to her face. Her shoulders shook and hiccups of sobs reached Brooke-Lynn's ears from all the way on the wharf.

Tears dripped down her cheeks and landed, making ripples in the water. Her sobs got louder and louder as time went on.

She leaned forwards and started screaming. "Why? WHY?!" Her voice was desperate and heart wrenching. "Why didn't you let ME die!? WHY?! I'M EVIL! I'M TAINTED! WHY GOD WHY!" Her fists made contact with the sand and she sobbed louder.

The sun started rising speedily over the horizon, painting the sky gold, red, orange and the clouds purple and pink.

Brooke-Lynn blinked back tears. She couldn't believe it. She refused to. That girl, that innocent looking girl in pale pink, was a mass murderer. A horrible person. That girl, begging for forgiveness, shaking with regret, was truly

The Daughter of Evil.


End file.
